


mikey eats grapes asmr 10 hours not clickbait

by funghoul_mustdie



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: grapes, mikey eats grapes, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:22:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24985282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funghoul_mustdie/pseuds/funghoul_mustdie
Summary: mikey eats grapes
Relationships: Mikey Way & grapes
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	mikey eats grapes asmr 10 hours not clickbait

**Author's Note:**

> i am writing this while i am eating grapes

grapes.  
that is what mikey wanted.  
he checked the fridge.  
he had none.  
car time.  
vroom vroom.  
now hes at the store.  
where are the grapes.  
he found the grapes.  
he stole them because fuck you.  
back at home.  
grape time baby.  
fuck yeah.  
he put one in his mouth.  
delicious.  
the flavor.  
its amazing.  
he ate a few more.  
just as good as the first.  
the best thing hes ever tasted.  
he ate more.  
he would do anything just for these grapes.  
they were the best fucking grapes hed ever tasted.  
soon enough he finished eating all the fucking grapes.  
uh oh.  
what will he do now.  
hes all out of grapes.  
he will go to the store and get more.  
yes.  
vroom vroom.  
in his car.  
to the store.  
fuck yeah grape time.

**Author's Note:**

> i was held at gunpoint and forced to write this


End file.
